Optic disk drives are commonly used as standard peripheral devices of personal computers. The operation speed of the optic disk drives has been and is being improved to such an extent that a pressure difference is induced during the operation of the disk drive which causes vibration of the optic disk leading to mistaken access of data stored in the disk.
Thus, it is desired to have a disk tray of an optic disk drive that alleviates or even eliminates the vibration caused by pressure difference induced during the operation of the optic disk drive.